


How Long Was I Asleep?

by eticatka



Series: Striketober 2020 [20]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Barclay saves the day, Friendship, Gen, Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020, Surveillance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eticatka/pseuds/eticatka
Summary: Robin falls asleep during a surveillance. Barclay is at the right place and the right time.
Relationships: Sam Barclay & Robin Ellacott
Series: Striketober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956391
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	How Long Was I Asleep?

**Author's Note:**

> Chronologically, it's a part of the story I've been writing for the last few days, and a direct follow-up to ["Don't Flatter Yourself"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215758). However, it can also be read as a stand alone piece!
> 
> I love the bromance between Robin and Sam so much, I just couldn't help writing it! I have a terrible feeling I've overdone it with Barclay's accent, though. I've tried as hard as I could not to!

Someone drummed on the car window, and Robin woke up with a start. Barclay was standing outside her Land Rover; he was to take over the surveillance. She groaned and lowered the glass.

“How long was I asleep?” she asked, almost sure he wouldn’t know the answer.

“No idea. I’ve arrived twenty minutes ago, and ye were sleepin’ like a bairn.”

She checked her smart watch. It registered an hour and a half of sleep.

“Shit, shit, shit! Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“I had mercy on ye. You look fuckin’ knackered. Didnae get much sleep last night, did ye?”

“No idea what you’re talking about.” She blushed a little.

“Yer bloody lucky he arrived when I was already here.”

He showed her the picture on his phone. Their mark was entering the house Robin was supposed to watch.

“So he’s inside?”

“Aye. I’m gonnae watch oot if he comes oot again. If no’, we tell Casta Diva he stayed for the night.”

Casta Diva was a nickname for an opera star who suspected her husband of adultery.

“Sam, that’s impressive! I’m so sorry I passed out.”

“No worries, Robin. Is it our secret, then?”

“Of course not. I’m not going to lie to cover up for my own incompetence.”

“Alright. See ye tomorrow. Cheers to Strike!”

It was not until Robin pulled away from the parking lot that it dawned on her that Barclay shouldn’t have known she was going home to Strike.

**Author's Note:**

> ...because, well, Barclay is also a detective, and he's able to put two and two together! He was the one who took Strike to A&E with that leg! And where could Strike be if he's not at his own flat?
> 
> Sorry, trying to make up for the inconsistencies in my own narrative.


End file.
